fnaf_world_wikia_espanolfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Scott Cawthon
right Scott Cawthon es un diseñador y animador de videojuegos estadounidense, que es más notable por su desarrollo de la serie de juegos de Five Nights at Freddy's. Historia Scott Cawthon había desarrollado videojuegos largos antes de Five Nights at Freddy's. El 19 de marzo de 2007 ha subido la primera parte de una serie de ocho piezas denominada "The Pilgrim's Progress" a su canal de YouTube. La animación es un recuento de la novela de John Bunyan del mismo nombre. Después de lanzar The Pilgrims Progress, Cawthon creó varios juegos incluyendo Sit N 'Survive, Chipper and Sons Lumber Co., y el The Desolate Hope. Algunos de ellos fueron sometidos a Steam Greenlight. Mientras The Desolate Hope estaba pasando a través del proceso de aceptación, algunos de sus juegos, sobre todo Chipper and Sons Lumber Co., fueron fuertemente criticadas por los colaboradores destacados, por tener personajes que se movían e interactuaban entre sí como máquinas animatrónicas. Desalentado al principio, casi hasta el punto de dejar el desarrollo de videojuegos por completo, Cawthon finalmente decidió utilizar los caracteres de animatrónicos a su favor, lo que provocó el desarrollo de Five Nights at Freddy's. El 24 de julio de 2014, Cawthon presentó Five Nights at Freddy's a IndieDB, donde ganó gran popularidad. Luego lo presentó a Desura el 13 de agosto de 2014, y también se lo presentó a Steam Greenlight el 13 de junio de 2014, donde fue aceptado el 18 de agosto de 2014. Cuando lo presento en Steam Greenlight, un trailer fue lanzado en breve el 14 de julio 2014 , con una demostración siguiente, el 24 de julio de 2014. El 8 de agosto, cuando se aceptó el juego, el juego fue lanzado por $ 4.99 en Steam. El juego fue bien recibido por la crítica, y se convirtió en objeto de una serie de populares Let's Plays en YouTube. Cawthon continuó en la carrera, y pasó a desarrollar múltiples secuelas. Vida personal Cawthon es padre de dos hijos y actualmente vive en Salado, Texas. También se le atribuye como parte de la esperanza Animaciones, un "proyecto de animadores cristianos con el objetivo de difundir las enseñanzas de Jesucristo". Es graduado del Instituto de Arte de Houston, Texas, y también ha lanzado varias películas independientes, como el Arca de Noé, un viaje de Navidad, y Club de Niños de Jesús Curiosidades *Él interpreta la voz del Chico del Teléfono en los tres juegos. * Scott usaba su website oficial para vender diseños en 3D, esto se puede comprobar al usar el WeyBackMachine en su página web. * Después del lanzamiento de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott eliminó toda la información de su website oficial y lo reemplazo con una imágen de la palabra, "offline". Durante las siguientes semanas, su website empezó a tener signos de vida. ◾Scott ponía imágenes que daban pistas hacía el tercer juego. Desde Enero del 2015, Scott agregó el primer teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, y así siguió sucesivamente. *La página web "fazbearentertainment.com" redirige al website de Scott, al igual que "www.fnafworld.com". * El website de Scott fué actualizado en diciembre 14 del 2014, para advertir a fans acerca de impostores con la siguiente información en inglés: "This is a just friendly holiday reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do NOT have a twitter or twitch account. Only believe information from my official email, my official youtube account, and my official website, Scottgames.com. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas." ◾En Junio 3, 2014, el texto debajo de la primera imagen teaser fue actualizada para informar a la comunidad acerca de los fan games y como deben apoyarlos: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" * El 8 de Junio del 2014, la advertencia de Scott ha sido modificada así: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" *El 22 de Abril del 2015, la advertencia de Scott ha sido modificada así: Just to put an end to the impersonators- my official twitter is @real_scawthon (make sure it's spelled with a lowercase "L" and not a capitol "i"), my official Twitch is Animdude, and my official youtube is https://www.youtube.com/user/animdude. Even though I have these accounts, I do NOT use Twitter for anything and have never made a single tweet. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community!" *El 27 de Abril del 2015, Scott vuelve a cambiar su advertencia de la siguiente manera: My twitter is @real_scawthon, my Tumblr is animdude.tumblr.com, my Twitch is Animdude, and my youtube is youtube.com/user/animdude. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community! For Questions or Comments Please Write: fazbearhelp@yahoo.com * Cuando su juego Chipper & Sons Lumber co. salió, mucha gente se quejo de que la animación y los personajes en ella veían como "muñecos animatrónicos." Esto envió a Scott en una profunda depresión. Sin embargo, antes de que él estuviera dispuesto a dejar el negocio de los videojuegos tomó partido por completo, se dio cuenta de que podía tomar ventaja de esto y convertirlo en un juego, y así Five Nights at Freddy's nació. Según el cuenta en una entrevista. * La foto de perfil de Scott viene de uno de sus juegos - There is no Pause Button! * Scott dice que fue Bonnie el primero de los animatrónicos que ideó para el juego, y que fue unos de sus animatrónicos favoritos, y con el que tuvo pesadillas. * Según afirmó Scott por medio de un mensaje oculto en el periodico del final del Modo Pesadilla en el tercer juego, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy solo eran apodos que le dio a los animatrónicos durante el desarrollo del juego y los iba a cambiar, pero los dejó así porque se encariñó con ellos. *A finales de abril de 2015, en su pagina web afirmó que ahora tiene Twitter, Tumblr y Twitch. *Tiene una contraparte hacker (lolz-hax)que la utiliza para hacer "TrollsGames" y la cuenta de ste se puede encontrar en Gamejolt.